


[POT][凤宍]世界凶顽

by JJJJustine



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJustine/pseuds/JJJJustine
Summary: Warning:*网球王子同人衍生作品。*凤长太郎×宍户亮。设定为地理老师亮＆高中生长太郎，年龄差有。*一辆简单粗暴超速有剧情的情人节车。





	[POT][凤宍]世界凶顽

**Author's Note:**

> 借朋友的号发车，喜欢的话请回lofter给我留言，谢谢^^

果然是不能小瞧这小子的人气。  
走了短短一段路已经被拦下来送过好几次巧克力，这也就算了，刚才居然还有女孩子突然跑过来，问他“现在有没有空”，真是的，没把我这个老师放眼里吗？！  
宍户亮一边这么想着，一边有些不爽地瞟了一眼正把腰弯成九十度，诚惶诚恐地不断喊着：“宍戸さん”的凤长太郎。明明才十六岁却已经相当高大挺拔的男孩子弯着腰，颈间银质的十字架滑出领口，后颈处露出的一小块白皙的皮肤和运动少年的身份似乎有些不相配，宍户亮几乎已经可以想象出来他此刻如同被主人丢在一边不理不睬的大型犬的眼神。  
“好啦，走了哟，长太郎！”趁着对方还弯着身子，宍户摸了摸凤银白柔软的头发，在那声元气满满的“是！宍戸さん！”中原本锋利的眼神蓦然柔和下来。

和自己的学生交往了。对方还是相貌和家世都相当出众，性格又温柔纯良，被称为“冰帝良心”的凤长太郎，生日刚好和情人节撞车大概也暗示了他的异性缘，但是来自女生们的狂热好感只会让他露出一个茫然又有点困扰的表情而已。  
宍户亮每次想到这个事实都觉得自己没准已经疯了，稍微有点理智的话他就不应该和一个比自己小那么多岁的男孩子谈恋爱，何况是又多加了一层师生的关系，想想都觉得这段感情危险得就像个定时炸弹，一旦倒计时结束他就要血肉模糊。  
而且他们已经不只是止于牵手接吻分享一盒冰激凌的程度了。

“宍戸さん~今天去你公寓好不好？”站在办公桌边帮着宍户收拾东西的凤笑容明朗，相当自然地提议。  
宍户正弯着身子在抽屉里找自己的钥匙，听到这话便站直身呵斥了一声：“长太郎！”凤被突如其来的喝止吓了一跳，然后又很快反应过来，小声安抚着自家恋人：“没事的啦，已经放学很久了，老师们还有其他同学都回去了，没人会听到的。”  
表情僵硬地抿紧嘴唇，小声说了句“万一被听到就死定了哟”便回过身去继续翻找，“早点回家哟长太郎，家里人会担心的。”还没说完，手腕却突然被凤温暖的手指扣住，柔软的发丝挠着宍户的脖颈，年轻的恋人熟谙撒娇这一套——这也许是犬系与生俱来的本领，“可是今天家里人都不在家诶，爸爸最近在处理很棘手的案子，今天也说要睡在事务所，奶奶把脚扭伤了所以妈妈就带着姐姐去照顾她，我一个人会很寂寞诶。”  
宍户沉默着，没有立刻应答，凤圈着宍户手腕的手晃了晃，趁胜追击：“宍戸さん…..今天是我生日诶，陪我过生日嘛。”年长的被动方用尖锐的眼神由上而下地瞟了他一眼，凤吓得稍微抖了一下，但还是继续说道：“今天是我17岁生日哦，如果不去宍戸さん的公寓的话我就要回家吃泡面了，然后孤孤单单地睡觉……啊。好凄惨。”  
刚才还不知道躲在哪里的钥匙此刻被宍户紧紧地攥在手心里，像是一种预示，又或许只是他自己的真实意愿的投射罢了。  
“明天早上害我迟到的话就杀了你。”  
“是！^ ^”

钥匙在锁眼里转了一圈，宍户旋动把手推开门，虽然知道里面没有人，凤还是习惯性地说了句“打扰了”，一边换上拖鞋一边打量着不算整洁但也没有脏乱得过分的公寓客厅，凤小声地笑了起来，正把外套挂到衣帽架上的宍户回过头看了他一眼。  
“笑什么？”  
“啊…因为宍戸さん说过连家人都很少来这里对吧，但是我却来过很多次呢！想到这里就觉得非常非常幸福^ ^”  
“……笨蛋。”手头的动作因为凤过于直率的情感表达停顿了一瞬，和年下的大型犬一样的恋人相处的时候，尽管一直会有被师生及同性恋爱的禁忌束缚的感觉，但更多的是幸福感，被性格温和的男孩子不加掩饰、热情坦率地爱着，心都要融化成热可可。  
“什么嘛，宍戸さん又骂我。”对方撒娇似的黏过来，虽然说着这样的话语气中却没有半点不满，长手一伸圈住宍户的腰后又收紧了，好让两个人的距离更贴近些，凑在宍户耳边用柔软的语调道：“喜欢宍戸さん。”  
宍户刚想回应，口袋里的手机却突然响了起来，便拍了拍腰间凤的手示意他赶紧放开。“不要嘛！最近都没有好好抱过宍戸さん。”宍户严厉地呵斥了一声，凤有些委屈地松开手，像是被训斥的金毛犬一样坐在了旁边的沙发上，抬起头用湿漉漉的眼神控诉着他。

宍户掏出手机，看到来电人的时候轻轻咂了下舌头，一边接通电话一边走到凤身边摸了摸他的头发，讲着讲着眉头就皱了起来，一脸相当不耐烦的神色。  
“嗯……还好……是，你也照顾好自己……哈？！不是说了不要给我安排这种事吗？!……我不去。…….我的事我自己清楚，不要给我安排这种莫名其妙的事情！……”  
宍户神色相当难看，讲到后来几乎是要争吵起来了，因为就呆在宍户的身边，而且电话那头的人火气也很大所以声音很响，凤轻而易举地就把接下来对方说的话听得一清二楚——  
“你清楚什么？！亮，你都已经27了哟！一直也没有合适的对象带回家里来，任性也应该适可而止，至少要想想自己让家里人多担心不是么？我已经和那位小姐联系好了，现在并不是在和你商量。”  
宍户沉默了一会儿，原先抚摸着凤的头发的手已经拿开了，像是没有力气般垂在身侧，他试图捏紧拳头，但是却软弱得连弯曲都很费劲，只是神经质地痉挛着。  
“我知道了。挂了。”

凤垂着头，有些长的额发遮住了他的眼睛，宍户无从判断他的表情，公寓里的空气一下子凝固炽热起来，烧灼着沉默的两人。  
有些受不了这种气氛，宍户烦躁得在原地徘徊了几步，然后开口说道：“家里好像没有很多食材，晚饭只能随便做点了。”便转身向厨房的方向走去，手腕却突然被扣住，身后是凤失去了元气的声音：“宍戸さん是要去相亲吗？”  
“不要问了。”  
“宍戸さん回答我。”凤执拗地发问。  
“……”  
“有了第一次就会有第二次第三次对吧？”  
“.…..”  
“下一步就是自然而然地和我分手…对吧？”  
“长太郎！说什么呢！！！”  
“难道不是吗？！”  
宍户被凤的反驳和顶撞惊得一时不知道怎么反应，回过身却被他的表情吓住了。总是笑容明朗温暖的凤微微喘着气，眼睛已经红了，倔强地盯着宍户。  
“...哭什么嘛。”

红着眼圈的凤起身走到宍户的面前，不等宍户开口就捏住他纤细的下巴，低下头强硬地吻了上去，牙齿急切地咬住宍户的嘴唇，不顾他因为疼痛而发出的含糊的声音，舌尖轻轻叩击着他的齿列，想要赶紧挤进温暖潮湿的口腔里去。  
啊啊，被这样对待，肯定要发脾气了吧。  
模糊地这么想着，却感受到怎么也算不上温和的恋人柔顺地松懈了牙关，甚至伸出舌头来热情地回应自己，连敏感的口腔黏膜也被湿热的舌面舔过了。在激烈的深吻中凤的手从宍户衣服的下摆探入，在肋骨处手法色情地徘徊抚摸，腹部乃至侧腰处也被温暖的手指好好探访过，顺着腰线一路把衣服推高，直到几乎整个上身都暴露在空气中。  
刚想要低下头去含吮软红的乳尖，就被宍户按住脑袋推开，用微微有些上挑的眼睛瞟了凤一眼，然后曲起指节不轻不重地敲了下他的头——  
“至少要去床上哟。”  
心情还没有平静下来的凤相当胆大地回了句：“现在可不是在和宍戸さん商量呢。”  
……死小子。

当然最后还是去床上了。  
一边激吻着一边跌跌撞撞地向房间走去，皮带裤子边脱边扔丢了一地，一进房间凤便把宍户压倒在床上，急切地隔着衣服用手指逗弄着胸口，敏感的乳头被布料摩擦到红肿涨大，把衣服撑起一个诱人的形状。  
凤像是从犬系变身成了狼系一般，直视宍户因为快感而不再那么尖利的眼睛，凑过去在他耳边小声说道：“老师好敏感啊，只是被碰几下这边就已经硬起来了。好想看看它是怎么硬起来的，一定很可爱。”宍户把头偏向一侧以躲避凤那下流的话语，“老师”的称呼在床上徒增了背德感和色情感，他因为羞耻感而几乎要发抖了。  
宍户亮很少见到凤长太郎如此情绪失控的样子。  
用手指拈住已经硬起来的乳头，小幅度地旋转拉扯着，同时凑近了宍户，含住他的耳垂咬噬。身下年长的承受者腰都忍不住拱了起来，喉口挤出破碎的呼唤，凤被他本能的反应取悦了，也难以忍耐更多，手指把衣服推高堆在锁骨处却不脱掉，白皙的胸膛上被玩弄成艳红色的乳头像是点缀在奶油上的草莓，凤温柔地舔过被欺负了许久的那处，用舌头拍击舔动，另一只手则是用掌心按住乳头然后迅速打圈摩擦，热辣辣的麻痒混合着快感让宍户发出了羞耻的声音。  
含吮了好一会儿，凤大概也是觉得自己太过偏心，唇舌便转移战地，开始抚慰另一侧。刚才被舔舐了许久的乳尖上是一层透明的唾液，像是待人享用的佳肴，在空气中可怜兮兮地微微颤抖着。

嘴唇好好地照顾着上面的敏感点，手却不安分地向下游走，迫不及待地握住宍户已经硬得湿润的性器，用牙齿轻咬了一口挺立的乳尖，小声笑起来：“宍戸さん已经很硬了哦。”稍微撸动了几下，手指探向狭长臀缝中那个隐秘的肉穴，在入口处轻轻抚摸刺探了几下便又后悔似的收回了手。  
“宍戸さん自己做给我看吧？”  
“说什么呢？！！”  
“我还在生气哟，宍戸さん。总是把我当小孩子，这么大的事也没有和我说过，在想着什么时候丢掉我呢。这样的话，我对宍戸さん来说，到底算什么呢？”  
“不是这…”  
“总之，宍戸さん今天自己扩张。”

宍户猛地坐起身，锐利的目光射向凤，一向乖顺纯良的犬系恋人却暴露出了狼的本质，但是还发红的鼻头和湿漉漉的眼睛又让他看起来有点可怜，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来了。矛盾的攻击性和脆弱感统一在那端正温和的容颜下，有种异乎寻常的吸引力。  
自己可能看错了，一直就不是什么大型犬来着的。  
不过这样也没什么不好。  
至于他提出的要求......包容年下的恋人偶尔的任性，也许本来就是年长者的责任吧…？宍户认命般地调整了一下姿势，让自己跪坐在凤的两腿间，一手拽住凤颈间的项链把他扯向自己，抬起头含住他湿润的嘴唇，一手向后探向自己的股间。  
凤和宍户绵长地亲吻，挪动着更加靠近彼此，两根勃发炽热的肉棍在两人的动作中时不时摩擦到，顶端的小口翕合着分泌出更多湿滑的液体，在摩擦和顶撞中蹭得柱体上也湿哒哒的。宍户发出了一点压抑的喘息，凤被那样的声音刺激到，温暖有力的手把两人的性器拢到一起，半圈着上下撸动起来，因为情动而分泌出的体液顺着囊袋滑向更下面的皮肤，空气中满是淫靡的气味。  
没有润滑的扩张非常困难，宍户强忍着羞耻将手指伸向会阴处敏感的皮肤，蘸了一些两人的体液再度伸向洞口，他是第一次自己为自己扩张，手指破开穴口处紧紧箍着的肌肉圈、破开湿滑炽热的穴肉艰难地向深处探去，这种异样的感觉让他几乎要喘不过气了。  
凤一边替自己和宍户手淫，一边咬住宍户肩膀处的一小块皮肤吸吮。清楚地知道凤的尺寸有多么惊人，如果不好好扩张的话肯定会受伤，宍户的手指小幅度地抽动了几下，把紧紧咬着手指的抽插地稍微松软了一点儿后便探入了第二根手指，饱胀感让他颈部向后反仰犹如濒死的天鹅，脆弱的脖颈直接暴露在凤的面前，仿佛下一秒就要折断一样稍纵即逝。

不……不要离开。不能离开。  
迫切地需要确认宍户的存在，需要确定这个人此时还是属于自己的，以后也会是属于自己的。这种需求淹没了凤的神经。他的手绕过宍户劲瘦的腰肢，挤进幽深的臀缝中，一根手指以不容拒绝的力度缓慢却坚定地开垦着淫靡的肉穴。  
“呜……长，长太郎……唔！”示弱般地轻呼着凤的名字，后穴内属于宍户的两根手指因为异物感和羞耻感微微痉挛着，凤小声说着“喜欢宍戸さん”这样的话，纤长的手指贴着宍户的手指，把紧咬着异物的穴肉揉按得放松了些，往更深的地方探去。  
“不碰到那个地方可不行啊，宍戸さん太狡猾了哟。”  
一边这么说着，手指轻车熟路地在穴肉中摸索寻找，敏感的指尖碰触到了一处相较其他地方更为柔软平滑的肉壁，有些恶劣地笑了起来，手指摩挲了一会儿那处肉壁，感觉到宍户的身体一瞬间有些僵硬，坏心眼地戳刺着敏感的腺体。  
敏感的地方被反复鞭挞，不是用于交合的肉穴也分泌出了一些液体，在动作间抽动出了淫荡的水声。宍户的腰被扶着，膝盖虚跪在凤的大腿上，有了些许摇摇欲坠之感，将宍户推上了更高的欲望的浪头，也顾不得羞耻或是什么，发出了支离破碎的呻吟。  
好像全世界的全部实体在一瞬间都回溯成虚幻，那些不安和忧虑都潜回海底，蛰伏在不知名巨兽的身侧，只剩下他们两人在快感的浪潮中颠簸不定。

凤的手指却突然抽了出来，上面还粘连着透明的黏液，拍了拍宍户的屁股，凑到他耳边小声说道：“今天，宍戸さん在上面好不好？背对我的那种。”  
没什么气势地瞪了凤一眼，宍户小声嘟囔着：“得寸进尺啊。”便顺从地转过身去。  
因为刚才的快感实在过于强烈，宍户的身体已经很虚软了，变换姿势的动作也有些迟疑无力，所以花了点时间，却给凤提供了好好欣赏的机会。  
大概是一直有坚持运动的缘故，宍户的身体线条相当匀称流畅，有一种令人想要吞吃入腹的尖锐的漂亮。平直瘦削的肩膀，脊背上对称的蝴蝶骨在发力时会把皮肤撑起一个好看的形状，流畅纤瘦但是又紧实有力的腰线也不是软绵绵的甜腻，往下自然地过渡到饱满挺翘的臀部，浑圆的曲线肉欲十足，都是凤非常喜欢的，宍户亮的样子。  
凤的一双长腿伸直了，宍户背对着他，双手撑在凤的两腿之间，双膝抵着床铺，他抬起屁股把穴口凑近凤勃发的性器，腰一沉，缓慢地把炙热粗硬的肉棒一点一点地吃了进去。那儿完全不是手指可以比拟的尺寸，圆钝的顶端把绞紧的穴肉一点点撑开，烫得他瑟缩着发起抖来，宍户伸长了脖颈，忍不住呻吟出声。  
“啊……呃啊……好，好胀…….哈啊………”  
这一切在凤眼中是格外色情艳丽的风景，两瓣饱满白皙的臀肉中那枚湿润的洞穴，被看起来颇为狰狞的凶器侵犯，宍户束起来的长发散开了，像是流泻的瀑布一般铺在他的脊背上，美艳不可方物。忍不住伸手抓住臀肉，施了点力地揉捏着，直到上面布满了红色的手印，然后又扬起手掌拍打被抓揉得红热的白皙肉体，些微的疼痛刺激着穴肉抽搐着咬住肉棒，凤也情不自禁地发出了几声喘息。

“长太郎……啊…！不，不要碰……..嗯……..”  
凤挺腰往更深的地方顶去，一手还揉捏拍打着宍户的屁股，另一只手则色情地伸到两人的交合处，抚摸着被撑开的洞口——  
“宍戸さん让我看到了相当美丽的风景哟。”  
指尖轻轻探入已经被撑大到极致的、无法再容纳一点儿异物的洞穴，疼痛和快感让宍户细微地悲鸣起来，求饶似的含糊地呻吟着。  
凤刚才顶到了被好好开发过的敏感带，快感冲刷着宍户。用这么淫荡的姿势骑坐在自己的学生身上，还被操弄得说不出话、不知世间万物，他不是一个合格的老师。这样的想法涌入脑海的一刹那，巨大的羞耻感也使得快感被无限放大，在那样的情欲之中宍户想着，他不是一个合格的老师，但是当这样一个人出现了，其他所有事物都成了可以被搁置在一边的东西。  
不，是不得不被搁置在一边的东西。

热情地扭动腰部，上下吞吐着形状尺寸都极具杀伤力的凤的性器，平躺着欣赏这美景的凤也有点忍耐不住了，猛地坐起身，手臂圈住宍户的腰肢凶狠地将他拖向自己，同时挺腰重重撞向他的敏感处，侧头咬住宍户后颈处敏感的皮肤，随后双手从腰部向上游走到胸前，捉住已经挺立的乳头开始揉捏。  
凤突如其来的动作令宍户猝不及防地承受了比原先强烈数倍的快感，仰着头呻吟着，唾液从唇边流下，徒增了几分色情的气息。凤发起攻势，手指揪住乳头向外拉扯，肉棒不停地戳刺着那处柔软平滑的肉壁，突然放缓了动作，凤灵活地活动着腰部，让伞端抵在宍户最喜欢的那个地方旋转摩擦，一只手放开了被玩弄到几乎有些疼痛的乳尖，握住宍户的性器上下撸动，顶端的小孔被反复摩挲，手指上都黏连着分泌的体液。  
宍户随着凤的操干被抛弄着，几处敏感带都被好好地照顾到了，在强大的快感中意识几乎陷入混沌，长发在背后晃动、拍甩着脊背。他突然侧过头，那双尖锐的眼睛因为性爱而变得湿润，反差萌生了色情感，他用那双眼睛去探寻凤的表情——  
“爱你啊，长太郎。”

一旦说出口了，接下来就变得轻松很多。  
相较于凤很少直接表达爱意的宍户此刻不断诉说着。  
爱你啊，长太郎。  
也曾想过，为了凤的前途着想，也该早点中止吧。找个女人去结婚，生子，平凡的生活过得久了也能习惯，在柴米油盐中爱情也许是可有可无的东西。但是长太郎的话，应该拥有光明的人生吧。  
可是啊，我是个自私的、不合格的老师。  
所以——  
“我爱你。”

如果真如村上春树所说的那样：“世界凶顽异常，但一个人可以靠着爱和勇气脱困。”  
那么就一直一直在一起吧。那些自以为是的、一厢情愿认为“这样才是对长太郎好”的想法，全部都丢掉吧。  
只想和这个人一起面对凶顽的世间。

被突然的爱意宣泄包围了的凤伸手按住了宍户的肩胛骨，将他向前推去，宍户流泻出混乱的呻吟和破碎的字句，肩膀被按在床铺上，因为快感而有些无力的腰部也垂下了，只有饱满的臀部高高撅起。两人的姿势由宍户背对着凤的骑乘式，变为了以凤为主导的背入式。  
凤一手抓住宍户的手腕提供给他一个着力点，一边摸索到他的胯下，温柔地撸动着已经快到极限的性器，同时这个姿势能探访到未曾有过的深度，宍户觉得自己几乎要被顶穿了，肉穴被操干得酸涩酥麻起来，随着凤的一次力度十足的撞击，宍户猛地后仰，乳白的精液濡湿了凤的手指。  
凤把液体仔细涂抹在宍户的乳尖上，然后握住他的臀部，每次向前挺腰就将他拉向自己好让自己进得更深。刚刚才经历了高潮的宍户还沉浸在余韵之中，就被迫迎接更多的快感，呻吟声中多了些无法抵挡的哭腔。  
“咿啊……！不行……..呜………”  
淫荡的穴肉紧缩着像是要把肉棒给挤出去，又像是在挽留它，凤肆意在温暖潮湿的洞穴中征伐，时而撩起汗湿的黑发轻吻，下身的动作却随着时间的流逝愈加迅疾猛烈，宍户甚至有了种自己今天要被操死在床上的恐惧感。  
“啊....哈啊….要死了……呜，长，长太郎……”  
肉体撞击发出的声音，每次抽插带出的水声，空气中体液的味道，无一不刺激着凤和宍户的神经。凤伏下身，两人的身体严丝合缝地贴合在一起，宍户因为强烈的快感又再度勃起了，屁股被凤的囊袋拍击出红印，乳头也是又热又痛，希冀着凤温柔的抚慰或是残酷的咬噬。  
无论什么都好，只要是来自彼此的就好了。  
“最爱宍戸さん。”  
“所以，请宍戸さん不要抛弃我啊。不要丢下我。”

凤抽出自己的性器，把宍户翻了个身，用传统的体位再度侵入了宍户的身体。然后对着宍户不好意思般地笑起来，说道：“还是更想看到宍戸さん的脸一些。”  
宍户伸出酸软的手臂勾住了凤的脖颈，两人温情而绵密地接吻，相当有精神地挺立着的性器随着凤的操干蹭着他线条好看的腹部。长吻结束，凤的唇舌再度逡巡至胸前的软红，先是用牙齿咬住后拉扯，宍户疼痛地收紧手臂，凤又温柔地来回舔动，原先被粗暴对待的乳头被粗糙的舌面抚过，让宍户忍不住微微弓起身体。  
“…….重一点…..唔！”  
凤凶狠地一边操弄着已经汁水淋漓的后穴，一边啮咬着硬得像是小石子的乳头，直到薄薄的血色浮上表皮，存在感十足的肉棒把宍户顶得想要落荒而逃，泪水盈满了眼眶，他已经到极限了，但是沉溺在这样的性爱中又让他清楚地明白了自己是被爱着的。  
凤小声不断重复着“喜欢宍戸さん”这样的话语，捞起宍户的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，把他拉向自己，臀部抬高远离床面悬在半空，宍户隔着泪水茫然地看见凤的性器如何被抽出又插入，两人分泌的体液在高速操干中被打成白沫，糊在交合处几乎看不见肉色。

忘掉自己是谁也可以。只要两个人在一起就可以了。  
这么想着，宍户放荡地呻吟起来，凤加快了速度顶撞敏感的肉壁，手圈住宍户的性器快速地撸动挑逗，仿佛要吸出奶水一般用力吸吮着乳头，宍户颤抖着手指揪紧床单，挺起腰部方便凤含吮乳尖，随着手指一阵神经质的痉挛，精液喷薄而出，宍户的上身重重摔回床铺。  
这次高潮几乎耗尽了宍户所有力气，只有淫媚的肉壁在高潮的余韵中绞紧了，凤用力冲刺了几下，抵着那处肉壁射出了精液，滚烫的液体击打在最敏感的地方，烫得宍户无力地哆嗦，搭在床单上的手指虚软地抽动了几下。

凤伏在宍户的身上，撩开他被汗水打湿的额发，在阖着的薄而脆弱的眼皮上落下一个轻柔的触抚一般的吻，感受到眼皮下的眼球游移着，柔软的爱意翻了个身又伸了个懒腰，把他的心都撑满了。  
从宍户的身体里退出来，凤把疲惫的宍户抱在怀里，手拍抚着他的脊背，在他的脸上又亲吻了好几下，温暖的手掌移到宍户的腰部，动作轻柔地揉捏抚摸着。  
宍户眼皮都没抬一下，他是真的累了，也没有躲避凤的动作：“不生气了？”  
“对不起嘛宍戸さん……..刚才是我太失控了。原谅我吧~”又重新回归大型犬形态的凤把头埋在宍户的肩窝，黏黏糊糊地撒着娇。  
“.…..手伸过来。”  
“诶…….？”  
“快点！”  
“啊，是！”  
“生日礼物哟。”  
一个小小的东西被塞进凤的掌心，宍户翻了个身，耳根处染了一层淡淡的红。  
“我累死了，快去做晚饭！”  
“是！宍戸さん^ ^”

这不是幻觉，也不是巧言令色，这是真实的允诺，我就在这里。  
只要是和你在一起的话，无论是要面对如何凶顽的世间，都会有勇气。

情人节第二天，冰帝的气氛就迅速从粉红色变成了灰黑色。  
“欸，你不知道凤君名草有主了吗？！”  
“？？？什么时候的消息啊？！昨天不还没有吗？”  
“你看他脖子啊，以前只是挂了十字架，今天多了一枚戒指哟。”  
“啊…残念。值得发展的对象又少了一个啊。话说今天我去教员室的时候上田老师和宍戸老师刚好在聊天噢，上田老师问宍户老师怎么戴了个戒指，是不是订婚了什么的。”  
“宍户老师怎么回答的？不要卖关子了啦！”  
“宍户老师超可爱的，他就一脸很不耐烦的表情嘛，把头转到一边去了，然后说了句’差不多’啦。大概是昨天求婚的吧，昨天刚好是情人节嘛。”  
刚好走在两人身后的凤露出了一个非常温柔的笑容。

我喜欢这个有你的世界。  
END.

终！于！写完了！  
虽然是情人节贺文，但可能前半部分有点沉重吧？想写明知道这样不可以、但是想要和凤在一起的欲望还是压过了一切的主动的宍户さん，以及生气的时候性欲会变得强烈，在床上有点坏心眼，想要进行一些乱七八糟的尝试的长太郎，后戏很温柔这一点我觉得是长太郎一定会有的表现^ ^  
希望这辆车大家坐得开心！如果喜欢的话拜托请给我留言，写的东西能被大家喜欢的话对我来说是非常珍贵的动力XDDD


End file.
